


Star Gazing

by hazzarat



Series: In Your Eyes I See Constellations [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Star Gazing, haha just kidding... unless?.., what if we lay under the stars and hold hands...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:07:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26479954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazzarat/pseuds/hazzarat
Summary: “There,” She points with their hands, “That group there, about seven of them, they look like a koi fish.”Ty Lee hums, tilting her head to nestle comfortably against Mai’s shoulder to see from the same angle. Her brown hair is soft against her cheek and smells like jasmine.“I see it!” She grins again but this time tucks her smile against Mai’s neck. Her breath is warm enough to stave off the night chill.-Whilst hunting for the Avatar with Azula, Mai and Ty Lee find solace on the cold, clear-skyed nights.
Relationships: Mai/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Series: In Your Eyes I See Constellations [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925323
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	Star Gazing

**Author's Note:**

> I recently got into ATLA and man, I just love these two badasses so much. So! I had to write something for them because they absolutely deserve to lay under the stars and be in love.
> 
> As always thank you to my incredible betas! Check out their stuff!  
> [steviesbucks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/steviesbucks) [showzen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/showzen)

Mai turns her head, her dark eyes shining in the faint moonlight. They’re sitting on a ledge, their legs dangling over the edge, not far from where Azula insisted they set up camp. 

It’s a quiet night, dark and blustery but the night sky is clear and there’s not a cloud in sight. The stars shine, twinkling faintly so many miles above them. 

“I’ve always found the stars incredible, there’s just something so special about them,” Ty Lee says, her gaze trained on the sky above them. She’s glowing, the moonlight from above them dancing across her cheeks and making her eyes glint.

She’s glowing but to Mai she always is.

“Special how?” She asks instead of saying the million other things trying to force themselves from her mouth. She’s never impulsive but something about Ty Lee makes her want to be.

“They’re fascinating, don’t you think? They’re so far away and yet, on nights like these it’s as if I could reach out and pluck one from the sky.” She uses wide gestures as she speaks, her arms blurring around them and shoulders knocking companionably against Mai’s.

Mai doesn’t see the appeal but the awe taking over Ty Lee’s features is intoxicating. It makes her want to learn. She watches as Ty Lee dances her fingers in the air, jumping over invisible hurdles and through constellations only made for her eyes.

Ty Lee flops backwards, her brown hair loose around her shoulders instead of her signature plait. Mai thinks she looks beautiful either way.

She twists her hand in a circle above her face, before twisting to look at Mai. 

For the first time, Mai’s glad for her excessively strict upbringing - the etiquette lessons she had been forced into as a child the only barrier stopping her doing something incredibly impulsive and, as Ty Lee would say, un-Mai-like.

“My mother used to teach me about constellations.”

“She did?”

“Yeah. When I was a kid she’d grab a blanket from the kitchens and take me into the garden. We’d climb up the trellis and lay on the roof for her to point them out. It was one of the only times when I felt special around my family.”

“You are special,” Mai says before she can stop herself. She may have rules against doing stupid things like  _ kissing her  _ or telling her how pretty she looks with her deep hair spread out and mingling with the grass- but she won’t allow her friend to go without comfort. 

Ty Lee says nothing but grins up at her, her white teeth glinting in the dark. The stars are pretty sure but they could never hold a candle to the girl laying below her.

“You are,” Mai forges on, her hands gripping the grass next to her tightly even as she maintains eye contact. “You’re fun and beautiful and you make doing things like sitting on the grass feel  _ special.  _ You’re unique and, and-”

“I think I’ve fallen in love with you,” Ty Lee says, one hand reaching out to push a fallen strand of hair away from Mai’s face. 

“Oh.”

The other girl simply grins, “I made you speechless!” 

A pause.

“I think I've fallen in love with you too.”

Impossibly, Ty Lee’s smile grows bigger. She reaches one arm to grip Mai’s shoulder, pulling her down until they’re laying on their backs, shoulders touching. She slips her hand down the length of her arm until she can tangle their fingers together.

They say nothing for a moment, sitting in the silence their confessions have brought about.

In the quiet, Ty Lee drags their joint hands above their heads and traces a shape into the sky. “My mother told me that the group of stars clustered there are known as the Dragon.”

Mai huffs out a laugh, “The Dragon. Very creative of the Fire Nation.” With a little effort, she’s able to see what Ty Lee’s pointing at, the tip of a tail and the burst of fire embedded in the night sky.

“Well, what do you see?”

She considers her question for a moment, staring at the sky and trying to see the patterns the girl next to her does. 

“There,” She points with their hands, “That group there, about seven of them, they look like a koi fish.”

Ty Lee hums, tilting her head to nestle comfortably against Mai’s shoulder to see from the same angle. Her brown hair is soft against her cheek and smells like jasmine.

“I see it!” She grins again but this time tucks her smile against Mai’s neck. Her breath is warm enough to stave off the night chill.

“We should head back to the tents soon, Azula will be wondering where we are,” Mai mumbles against Ty Lee’s hair, pulling their hands to rest between them.

A nod, then a sigh. “Are we doing the right thing, Mai?”

She’s silent for a moment, continuing to gaze at the stars as if they could tell her what to do.

“I don’t know.”

Ty Lee pushes onto her elbow in a vague mirror of their previous positions. She looks at Mai, searching for something in her face. She must find whatever it is she’s looking for in her expression because she leans so that her face is a fraction away from Mai’s-

And presses a gentle kiss against her lips. 

She lingers for a moment, warm and careful, before pulling back. Her brown eyes are closed and her face is still hovering above Mai’s. She has an uncharacteristic furrow in her usually cheerful brow. It worries her.

Mai reaches with a shaking hand and smoothes the crease away carefully. Ty Lee tilts her head in response, eyes still closed, to allow her cheek to be caressed.

It feels like an ending to something that hasn’t even begun yet. 

So she continues to stroke Ty Lee’s cheek as they lay there under the moonlight, the dew forming on the grass soaking their clothes.

Ty Lee presses a final kiss to her lips.

This one feels like a promise.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed and thank you so much for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated, they make my day! 
> 
> I'm [hazzarat](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/hazzarat) on tumblr so feel free to message me with prompts or just for a chat :D!


End file.
